Recently, as a measure against global warming, there is a requirement of the greenhouse gas mitigation. According to this requirement, the reduction of the electrical power consumption is tried in order to reduce an amount of carbon dioxide emission which is caused by the energy.
In the standard home, various home electrical appliances are used. In the present situation, a plurality of the home electrical appliances are operated by the alternating current source. Therefore, the electrical power company supplies the alternating current power to the standard home, whereby the home electrical appliances are operated. In contrast, some home electrical appliances such as an air conditioner, a refrigerator, and a washing machine having inverter control types are increased. The electrical equipment having the inverter control type is configured to once convert the alternating current power supplied from the outlet in the home into the direct current power by the AC/DC converter in the electrical equipment, and then convert the direct current power into the alternating current power by the inverter circuit, whereby the load is operated. Therefore, the electrical equipment is configured to perform twice conversions of converting the alternating current power into the direct current power and converting the direct current power into the alternating current power. This conversion faces the problem of increasing the power loss due to the electrical power conversions.
In view of this, the applicant have proposed the AC/DC hybrid wiring system which comprises a prior alternating current wiring system and a direct current wiring system for supplying the direct current power. In the direct current power supplied by the AC/DC hybrid wiring system, the arc is developed between the insertion plug and the plug receiver (the electrical outlet) in the plug-in connector when the insertion plug is attached and detached. The arc becomes a problem in view of the safety.
In the alternating current, the voltage is alternated between the positive voltage and the negative voltage across zero volt. Therefore, the voltage is set to be zero in every half cycle of the cycle of the electrical power. Therefore, there is a condition of easily extinguishing the arc. In contrast, the direct current power has a constant voltage. This results in the continuation of the arc discharge.
The plug-in connector for DC wiring having a means of preventing the development of the arc by employing the connection member having the low-value resistance connector and the high-value resistance connector in the electrical outlet is disclosed in Patent literature 1 hereinafter explained. In the electrical outlet of the Patent literature 1, the blade of the plug comes into contact with the low-value resistance connector after comes into contact with the high-value resistance connector when the blade of the insertion plug is inserted into the blade insertion hole. In addition, when the insertion plug is removed from the electrical outlet, the blade is moved away from the low-value resistance connector under a condition where the blade is in contact with the high-value resistance connector. Then, the blade is moved away from the high-value resistance connector. In the plug-in connector for DC wiring of the above, when the electrical connection between the blade and the connection member is disconnected, the electrical current flows in the high-value resistance connector. In addition, when the electrical connection between the blade and the connection member is established, the electrical current flows in the high-value resistance connector. Consequently, this configuration makes it possible to prevent the development of the arc.